RWBY Fiery
by PaladinProdigy
Summary: On the journey to have Ruby Rose and the remnants of team JNPR come across a girl who resembles a recently deceased friend . Unbenoced to all of them she's actually the long lost twin sister of Phyrra Nikos .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : T **his is a fun little what if that popped up in my head and I figured I might as well writ it out . But before anyone says it I know it sounds a little cheesy of Phyrra having a twin sister she didn't now about and blah blah blah etc and shit. I'll just do my best and try to make this story not as chessy as possible I guess .**

 **Name :Pyrena Nerio**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height :6'0**

 **Hair:Red**

 **Eyes: Green**

 **Sembalance : polarity**

 **Colors : Red , Bronzish gold, black**

 **Weapons: Roman longsword ( Spatha) that transforms into an assault rifle colors being a Bronzish gold , red trimmings with the hilt being black , . Parma ( Roman circular shield ) transforms into a bow , color Bronzish gold . Bow rifle combination of the shield in its bow form and the sword in its rifle form .**

 **Apparel : black faux leather jacket with a hood , the hood being red along with the strings , along with red trimmings along the zipper . White undershirt . Bronzish gold metal with red and black trimming pauldron with Romanian design covering her right shoulder , followed by an arm guard of equal color and design. Bronzish gold arm guard on her left arm. Bronzish gold quiver with the strap being black . Blackish blue jeans. Bronzish gold leg armor with black and light red trims. Black combat boots .**

 **Her personality in the beginning of this story is going to be one that's very distant , untrusting ,cold , with some hints of compassion. But overtime it'll change**

 **I'm sure this OC section is a fucking mess . After all I'm still relatively new to this and I'm not exactly sure if there's supposed to be an OC format**

 **I don not own RWBY I just own the OCs**

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

 **The city of Vale**

Black smoke filled the night sky. The terrified screams of people desperately trying to escape to escape the city of Vale . A city once thought safe . Now overrun with Grimm. Most of the creatures of darkness ran amuck in the city hunting down and killing those who couldn't fight back or to weak . While the largest of them the grimm dragon circled the destroyed tower of Beacon Academy .

Amount the rubble of the tower there she was.. Phyrra Nikos the Amazon ,the loved icon, he Huntsman to be. She shook her head and began to crawl to her shield on all fours . Only to stop when she saw her.

Cinder Falls in her signature red dress levatating before her. Thinking fast Phyrra uses her sembalance to hurl a piece of the tower at her knocking her out the air , she then grabs her shield and takes a defensive stance . Cinder knocks the piece of debre off herself with easy and proceeds to shoot fireballs at her opponent . Phyrra rolls out of the way of the first two only to be hit by a third blast causing her to roll back and the floor to momentarily catch on fire . Recovering quickly Phyrra sends her shield through the flames at cinder .

Cinder easy bats the incoming shield away with a smirk. Her smirk quickly turns into a look of surprise as she finds herself surrounded by multiple giant cogs floating in the air around her . Phyrra controls her shield with her sembalance and uses it to knock cinder of her feet , she then pins Cinder with a cog on her abdomen , Phyrra calls back her shield and proceeds to bombard Cider with the rest of the cogs . Cinder responds by sending out a powerful burst of fire , the blast sending the cogs in every direction. One of the cogs hurtle towards Phyrra , she raises her shield to no avail and shes sent flying into the remains of a wall . The force of the impact destroys the her aura . Cinder smirks and manifest an obsideon bow and arrow .

With the last remainder of her strength Phyrra charges forward ,spins , and hurls her shield at Cinder landing with her back exposed . Cinder simply fires an arrow at the incoming shield ,she decintergrates the arrow as it hits the shield and quickly reforms it as the shield passes through the remains of the arrow , the arrow hits Phyrra in her achillis heel . Phyrra let's out a small groan of pain and attempts to stand up only to fall to to ground letting out another groan of pain. Both ends of the arrow break making removal impossible . Phyrra gets on her hands and knees while Cinder moves to stand in front of her .

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was truly never yours ".Cinder kneels before pyrrah and lifts her chin , she stares into her eyes with a intimidating glare and gives her a victorious smile ."But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined ".

Phyrra pulls her face away, she sits up, and matches Cinders Intimidating glare . "Do you believe in destiny ?" ,Phyrra asked .

Cinder frowns and narrows her eyes. After all she was at least expecting the girl to beg for her worthless life . ",Yes", responded Cinder .

Elsewhere

A man in greyish Knight armour is sent into a steel shelf ,breaking the shelf on impact. Letting out a moan of pain he falls to the ground face first . His companions turn and see his limp form laying motionless on the ground .They take a cautious stance and begin to move about the dark warehouse in search for the assailant . A man in iron armor begins to head down an aisle of shelves only to be swept off his feet by a spherical object . The remain group of men freeze in their traces and turn to see him on the ground

This isn't good the man in charge thought to himself . He feels a trickle of nervous sweat coming off his bald head as he looks about the dark warehouse ,only being lit by the moonlight that was seeping through the windows . He cluches his meat clever like sword tighter . This was supposed to be a simple job , find the girl and kill her like the boss wanted . Now it seemed like he was in a fucking horror move with his men slowly getting picked off one by one. He shacks he head stop it he scolded himself . This is just like any other job the boss wants someone killed I kill them or someone else we know kill them. Whoever this really pissed off the boss man.

He turns his head to his remaining men and says , Pair up and spread out . If it wasn't already fucking clear", He jesters to the man on the ground and then to the one that crashed through the shelf ," Be on your guard ".

His men all nod simultaneously and began spread out , some with firearms , bladed weapons , weapons that could change into both . The bald man nodes to a pair and jesture with his sword in the direction he wants them in ,they nod and head off . As they proceed to walk cautiously , theyre distracted by a sound on their left , both men being to search raising their respected weapons. Out of no where the first guy is kicked in the back of his leg causing him to fall to the ground , the second guy turns to see what's going on only see a flash or red before being hit in the face by a shield sending him flying , the man on the ground attepmts to get back up but is meet with a shield to his face knocking him out . The bald man turns to sound of the noise and that's when he sees her .

Pyrena Nerio the fiery , the unloved scoundrel , the thief . She brushes a strand of her red hair out of her eyes before giving the men a challenging glare . She raises her shield and sword in antisapation .

"Take her", the bald man yells . His troops begin to charge her .

Pyrena smirks this is going to be fun she thinks to herself . The first attacker comes at with his sword raised in an attempt at on overhead strike, using her sembalance on his metal leg armor she causes him to trip . She hits him with her sword and then knees him in the face , she uses him to propel herself at a man wielding two hatchets. He swings at her with both his hatchets which she quickly ducks under , then she throws her shield at his abdomen and catches it with the help of her sembalance . She then throws her shield at two incoming attackers and uses her sembalance to richoche the shield off the two off them a total off four times .

She's hit from behind and sent flying through a shelf . She gets back up and sees the man about to fire at her ,thinking quick she uses her ability to redirect the gun to one his buddies and triggers the trigger . he frantically trys to regain control of his weapons . While this is happening Pyrena calls back her shield and turns it into its bow form , she reaches into her quiver notches an arrow and fires it at the man . Spinning on her heel her transformes her bow back into its shield form and transforms her sword into its rifle form , she fires at two more of the goons until they fall to the ground . She senses something from above and raises her shield to block an incoming attack from a man with metal claws . With all her might she pushes him off her and using her sembalance on one of the chains hanging from the ceiling fixture , she wraps the chain around him and sends him back up into the ceiling .

Pyrena turns to see the bald man charging at her , she uses her sembalance on one of the shelves and throws it at the man , hitting him from his left . He's caught off guard and sent into the wall , as he begins to shake off the shelf he's hit again by another shelf temporally pinning him . She swings her sword at one of the goons causing their blades to lock temporarily , she the continues to slash at him before sweeping him off his feet and stomping on his throat as he hits the ground . She then jumps over another goon grabbing him as she flying over him and slams him into the ground . She turns to see the bald headed man almost free from the shelves so she turns her sword into its rifle form and fires at him. Which the man easily blocks with his sword. Out of nowhere a fist connects with her face sending her to the ground , the attacker jumps on top of her and locks their blades together .

"I'm going to fucking kill you ", he sneered as he pushed his blade closer to her throat .

Not even responding to the man she uses her seembalnce to throw her shield at the wall and uses the wall to richoche it back hitting the man on the side of his head .As the man gets off her trying to recover she swiftly kicking him in the balls and slashes at him . She then uses this man to propel herself and while mid air she turns her shield into its bow form and fires three arrows at a goon hitting him dead center in the chest. She rolls mid air and comes in hiring a guy in the face with her sword , rolling when she hits the ground and throws her shield at his back and catches it . She turns to see the bald man free from the shelves and now within arm's reach of her . She duckings under the firs t strike feeling the blade graze her hair , she comes up with an upward swing only for the man to catch her arm and and he proceeds to head butt her in the face . Pyrena begins to roll back putting distance between the two . She knows she at a disadvantage he's bigger and stronger then herb

She transforms her sword into its rifle form and begins to fire. The bald man simple blocks the oncoming fire with his sword before charging at her swinging . quickly she rolls out of the way slashing at his exposed abdomen before spinning and hitting him with her shield . He lets out a groan and proceeds to backhand her sending her flying . She puts her sword on her back , turns her shield into its bow form , notches an arrow and fires it at the man only for him to block it with his sword . She notches two arrows and swiftly fires them at him only for him to block it again . She quickly notches four arrows and shots the straight up , then she fires two arrows at him purposely missing . The man smirked menacingly upon realizing she missed thinking to himself that she was probably getting tired and panicked. But little did he know of her true plans . Notching four arrows she fired them at the man , which the man began to slice and block . As he was doing so she her sembalance on the two arrows she had shot past him and were holing them still in the air , sending one into his heel and the other into the back of his leg . He let out a scream of pain using his sword to support himself as he fell to his knees . Using one of the four arrows that were shot up in the air she sends it through his hand holding the sword causing him to lose his grip . Using the other three she sent one through his other hand , and the other two into his arms . She then uses one of the chains hanging from ceiling to tie him up and hang him upside down .

" Not bad red , not bad . Your still going not getting out of her alive ", he spat menacingly . Just as he said that loud banging start coming from one of the warehouses doors . Thinking fast she uses her sembalance to barricade the door with shelves both ones broken and intact .

"You think that'll work ", the man said mockingly . " Even if you somehow manage to escape your still dead . The boss will hunt you down like the filth fucking animal that you are . Your fucking you here me ", he caught maniacly .

"We'll see about that ", she said quietly under her breath . She hits him on the nose with the rim of her shield and then hits him in the throat . She quickly opens one of the ware house Windows and sneaks out onto the roof . She runs on the roof before quickly jumping onto a nearby tree , turning to look over her shoulder she sees about over a dozen guys standing by the door she barricaded frantically trying to break in .

She turned her head back around and prepared to jump to the next branch but something hit her . She suddenly felt ill an excruciating pain on the inside , she felt so cold ,so ,so cold as if some part of her just died . She shakingly leaning against the tree waiting for the nausia to pass . Maybe I pushed myself harder then I thought I did she tells herself .

Little did she now what happened elsewhere that night

A/N : Well that concludes chapter 1 of this story I hope you all enjoyed . I know it's a little rough around the edges


	2. Chapter 2: The broken Knight

**Chapter 2: The Broken Knight**

 **A/N :** **Heres chapter 2 for you guys . I hope you all enjoy it .**

* * *

 **Jaunes POV :**

"No…no , Phyrra, you can't. You saw how powerful! Phyrra, I won't let you do-" Before I can finish she grabs my head with both her hands and pulls me into a passionate kiss . I'm instantly silences by the jester taking in her sent and enjoying the tantalizing and passionate kiss . I gently pull her in closer kissing her back. Time feels like it slowed down the sounds of screaming , gunfire ,and the menacing roars of grimm seemingly vanish . I can't smell the smoke , nor the blood and sweat only her tantalizing scent .

I want this to last forever I really do . Then she pulls away from me , she puts her hand to my cheek and the other on my chest . I look into her green eyes now filled with regret and sorrow .

"I'm sorry ", she says sadly.

Before I can even respond I feel my armor being pulled forcing me away from her . I try to resist it to no avail . I look at her and see her hand glowing black and her eyes on the verge of tears. The next thing I know I feel my back hit against something cold and metallic , I then hear and see the slamming of the door and I know I'm in the rocket propelled locker .

"Hey! Wait! Stop, stop ! Phyrra, please, don't do this ! ", I plead . Still unable to move . A small sensation of fear begins to form. As I feel the sensation of cold sweat .

She quietly walks up to the locker and to my horror begins to type coordinates in. My heart begins to hammer in my chest as I know what's shes about to do . The feeling of fear begins to enlarge gnawing at my insides and hits me like a train . I struggle against my armor trying to break free . I can't let her do this she won't win not against her . I continue to struggle even when my muscle begin to ache . I only stop when I see her looking at me . Her green eyes full of sorrow and regret . She silently telling me goodbye without actually speaking it m She slowly steps back as the lockers booster begin to start .

No,no,no please stop I say mentally and I try to tell her as well . Only for no words to be formed . I struggle once move against my armor I'm pretty sure I might have broken something but I don't care . I look at her once more with pleading eyes. The next thing I know I'm getting taller and taller as I begin to ascend into the air . I caught one last glimps of her red hair and I feel the warm tears pooring down my face

…..

That was month ago ….she's gone ….it's all my fault . I feel my hand tighten around her bronze headpiece. Maybe if I wasn't so weak …maybe if if I was stronger maybe I could have stopped her. Saved her. If I hadn't had left that doorway I had been instructed to guard by Ozpin would she have been stronger , more able . If she had completely gone through that process maybe just maybe she would have had more of a fighting chance .

I shake my head bringing myself back to reality and I find myself standing in the middle of a store . The smells of various foods fill my nose , accompanied by the sounds of the cashier and carts being pushed around. I take in a deep breath and remember why I'm here . Ruby some up and now she wants me and the rest of my team to help her something about finding out the cause of Beacons downfall . Maybe I ll find the person that killed her .

I shake my head once more focused I tell myself as I begin making my way down the aisles of the store . I'm suppose to be gathering supplies for the journey . I know both Ren and Nora are also in the store gathering supplies as well . Rens looking for camping gear , Nora's looking for anything else that could be of use. Then that leaves me with food supplies . I have to hurry after all we're on a time frame after all . I make my way to the food aisle where I begin to scan for anything that would last for a long journey. I find what I'm looking for MREs and food bars . I begin loading them up into my basket and continue on my way. Until I see it . The one thing I was hoping not to see not now .

There it is standing before a Pumpkin Pete stand with rows in boxes on it. A picture of her on the box , smiling in her signature armor , her green eyes seemingly full of life . Along with a cutout of her taking a combat stance with her shield raised , and her sword with an elegant smile on her face .

It's all my fault she's gone . I drop the basket and fall to my knees . Damn it I think to myself . Why did I have to be so fucking weak I could have tried harder to save her. I keep my eyes to the ground to afraid to even make eye contact with the cutout of her I'm not entirely sure if it's out of regret or fear of the cutout turning into her and dying right in front of me. I close my eyes . I'm such a fucking idiot , I hit the floor with my hand ignoring the instant sensation of pain . I begin to feel warm tears pouring from my closed eyes .

How I regret all of it . I should have told her how I felt. I know how she had feelings for me I was just playing coy . Because well I'm well me and she was her the warrior ,the Amazon , the godesss . She deserved better then me . I should have told her at the battle maybe just maybe that could have affected her . To have change her decision to stay and not be the hero. Maybe the sudden deceleration of love and affection would have froze her in her tracks like in the movies .

I shake my head . No don't be stupid this isn't like the movies. It's not where the goof ball gets the girl , the girl stays with the boy , the heroes defeat the big bad villain in the final act and the heroes all way away together in the end . No this is real life . Where I didn't get the girl , we sure ass fuck didn't stop the villain and we didn't win . To top it all off she….she died and I failed her .

I'm her partner I should have been there with till the bitter end . "Jaune ?", says a female voice . I pathetic . I hit the floor once more ,ignoring the steering pain of my fist hitting the hard floor .. I'm a failure a complete and utter failure as a Huntsman , a partner , and a friend . I raise my fist to bit hit the floor once more. Only to be stopped when I'm enveloped in warmth as I feel someone wrapping their arms around me holding me tight and them resting their head on my shoulder.

I slowly open my eyes half hoping to find her holding me and trying to comfort me . Instead I find Nora squeezing my resting her head on my shoulder . I look down at her and I see her eyes full of sadness and comfort , her lip slightly trembling .

" I miss her to ", she said very quietly before resting her head on my shoulder . I find myself forgetting sometimes how Nora has changed . She took Phyrras death pretty hard to . She isn't as full of excitement and joy as she used to be . She's now very quiet , rarely making jokes or jumping about like she used to , she also seems more focused and determined . She still finds comfort in Ren occasionally showing signs of her old self. After all Nora viewed Phyrra as a friend and as a sister. I feel something warm press against my other shoulder .

" As do I ", comes a calm male voice . I turn my head to find Ren kneeling next to me , his hand resting on my shoulder as he looks at me. His magenta eyes filled with comfort and understanding . But behind his calm and passive eyes I can tell he's silently grieving. I know he's being tough and acting strong for Nora's sake . He's usually been the one to comfort her over the past could of months whenever Nora breaks down . He misses her he viewed her as a respecting comrade and a friend .

I remember I'm not alone in this, I'm not the only one that's mourning over her death . I give him a thankful nod and I quietly whisper to Nora to get off.

"Have you two gotten what we needed ? ", I ask the both of them. Both of them nodded simultaneously. "Alright then", I get up and I begin to get up and pick up the food that feel out off my basket . Shake we get going ". Both of them nod . We then begin to head to the checkout .

…

The snow crunched beneath our feet as we got close to Ruby's house . The cold hit me through my armor and I shievered a little . I look around and take in the serenity of the area around us covered in white . All was quiet except for the sounds of our boots crunching the snow and the occasional bird call . I look over my shoulder and I see Nora and Ren not fare behind . All of us quiet and determined as we continued onward . I look forward and continued walking . I let out a breath and I watch my cold breath in the cold air .

We arrived at our destination . I see Ruby in her signature outfit with a backpack on quietly closing the front door behind her . She turns around and sees us

"Hey", I say very quietly .

"Hey Jaune. Havens a long way to go ", Ruby says stepping towards me .

"I know. It's the only way we have ", I reply .

"Are you sure you want to come along?", she ask questioningly .

"The journey will be perilous, and whether we'll find answers at the end is entirely uncertain", said Ren .

"But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it ", said Nora . Holding her hammer over her shoulder .

"Then let's get started ", said Ruby .

We then turn around and head down a path away from her house .

* * *

 **A/N :** **That concludes** **chapter 2 I hope you all enjoyed it . And I do apologize if this chapter made you have the feels for whatever reason . I would like to hear what you thought of this chapter .**

 **Up next:** **Chapter 3: The journey begins**


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey Begins

Chapter 3 : The Journey Begins

A/N : here it is the one and only chapter 3

Ruby stood before her mother grave stone like she has so many times before but for some reason this time it feels different . She been her before during the winter . It isn't the fact that it's so quiet in fact she actually likes the fact that's it's so quiet up here it always allows her to think clearly. Nor is it the fact that she has companion with her after all she's been up here plenty of times with her sister or her dad even uncle Qrow a couple of times . Maybe it's because things are different now or maybe it's because things seem so dire now . She things to herself could it be what she's about to tell her mother . Whatever it is it continues to bother her . Her let's out a shakey breath ,which becomes instantly visable due to the cold . She smiles sadly down at the grave

"Hey, mom I'm sorry I haven't come here again…in quiet a while it's just well quiet a while . It's just things are different now I mean Beacons gone , over run with grimm … there was this dragon that I stopped I think you would be proud of that . Uncle Qrow says it's because of my silver eyes and he said you had a similar ability . Anyway , my team's gone now . Weiss is apparently back in Atlas with her family , Black ran off , and Yang lost her arm and is depressed . I know mom the last part is probably causing you to freak out but don't worry yang's special shell fight through it like she always does. But mom I need you not to get mad alright and I mean please oh please don't get mad at what I'm about to tell you next okay . I sort of ran away of home and I'm sure dad's probably freaked out but it's not as bad as it sounds okay… Me and Jaune you remember Jaune right he's the leader of team JNPR ,along with Nora , and Ren are heading to Haven . Uncle Qrow sort of told me that there might be some leads as to what happened to Beacon and to possible find the people responsible for it . Don't sorry mom I'll be safe I promise and I have good friends to watch my back to. I'm sorry mom but I won't be able to see you in a while I don't know how long I'll be gone for . But don't worry I'll come back, and I'll talk to you again okay . Goodbye mom I love you .

With that Ruby stepped back , turned around , and walked towards the remnants of team JNPR . She nodded to Jaune who in turn nodded back and began to follower her . Ren and Nora shorty followed after the two as the begain down to trail leading to Haven .

…

She was determined to get to Haven to figure out what caused the downfall of Beacon and hopefully find the culprit behind the incident. She knows Jaune, Nora , and Ren also have their own reasons for accompanying her. She wishes Yang was here along with her , maybe a journey would have helped boost her sisters morals . After all those used to cheer her up in the past. Like when they were little much to the horror of their father when they would disappear .

"Ugh", came a voice from behind her.

She turned and saw Jaune shakingly getting back to his feet . ", I'm fine he muttered as soon as be saw her looking at him. She looked at him and saw he was visibly tired , and sawy Nora and Ren in not much better shape after all they had been walking for over 9 and a half hours since they left mom's grave . She herself felt her legs shake a bit every now and then from exhaustion . Her body seemingly begging her to sit down and rest .

She let out a long sigh. "We should probably set up camp for the night ", she said. Looking around she saw the sun beginning to creep down on the horizon.

"What, we should press on a bit further ", Jaune began to protest . He took a few feet forward before his legs have way and he feel once more. He started back up " I guess your right ", he said .

…..

They set up camp as soon as night fell . Ren had set up the two tents up surprising fast . According to him it had been from years of experience from when he and Nora had no where to call home. Jaune and Ruby had gather a plentiful amount of wood for the fire and an equally amount of wood to keep the fire burning through out the night. To the surprise of both Jaune and Ruby Nora was extremely fast at starting a fire m According to her it had been from years of experience from when her and Ren had no where to call home .

They ate their meals in silence except for the sort conversations every now and again. After they finished their meals they headed off to the two tents . Nota and Ruby in one and Jaune and Ren in the other . Ruby selected herself to keep the first watch after all they were in the middle of a forrest with plenty of wildlife and potential grimm lurking about . Nora and Ren were asleep almost instantly .

Ruby couldn't help but look up at the stars . As the littered the night sky gleeming like little beacons in the dark sky . She let out a sigh as she began to think of how things were so different now. Especially how different Yang seemed when she left. It was so different from her usual motherly, fun , outgoing , carefree nature Now she just stayed in bed barely talking to anyone and just staring out the window.

I hope Yang truly now's that I love her Ruby thought to herself . Hoping Yang would be alright while she's away on this journey.

On top of that Rubys unsure about this ability . Uncle Qrow had told her that mom had the same ability along with everyone else who had silver eyes possessed the same ability. It scared her though having this ability it was cool she thought at first but that quickly changed to hints of fear . She didn't even know how she triggered it in the first place. Or how she was going to use it if the time arose. Ruby sighs and looks up at the stars once more . I wonder if mom was as scared and confused as I was when she discovered this ability she thinks to herself . Ruby hears rustling coming from Jaune and Rens tent that snaps her out of her train of thought.

"Hey", says Jaune quietly . As he closes the tent as quietly as possible in an attempt to not wake Ren nor Nora. "I couldn't sleep", he adds.

Ruby simply nods as he sits down by the fire near her . A lot of things we on her mind surrounding what happened to everyone . After all Yang was a bit vaige about certain things but Ruby didn't want to press for details in fear it might worsen her sisters depression .She turns and looks at Jaune and ask ," What exactly happened to everyone ?"

Jaune looked at her before letting out a sigh . " Well after I called Weiss I just stayed there outside of the locker. Until I was found by Oobleck and Port who were out looking for any survivors . I was more or less dragged back to the evac site on forced onto an airship".

Jaune let's out another sigh." The next thing was all a blur Were all on the airship escaping ,the next thing you know there a flash of a blinding white light , and once it's faded the dragons frozen onto the tower. Once we landed there were a a bunch of Schnee company guards and Atlas members . You can guess who's father was there. Weiss was more or less dragged onto her father's airship against her protest. I guess Blake slipped away while everyone was boarding much to the dismay of Sun. Yang was more or less fading in and out of consciousness throughout all of it. Sun and his team were sent back to their school. Along with teams ABRN, BRNZ, FNKY and everyone else.

"From what I hear some of our teams from Beacon like team CFVY are helping Altas and the other Huntsman push back the grimm that are trying to escape from Beacon . Me, Nor, and Ren have been more or less drifting around up until you contacted up. He sighed once more . " And you already know what happened to Phrrya", he said sadly.

"You think we'll actually find anything ?", Jaune ask .

I hope we do ", Ruby replies . " Try and get some sleep I'll wake you when it's your turn".

Jaune mutters a goodnight and heads back to the tent . Ruby sighs once he's in the tent and looks up at the stars . She really hopes Qrows right and they do find something .After all this is the beginning of a long journey.

A/N: That concludes the end of chapter 3 . Once again I hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned for more .

Up next : Chapter 4 : Welcome to Ragnarok .


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Ragnarok

**Chapter 4 : Welcome to Ragnarok**

 **A/N :** Back at it again here bringing you the next part of this story . I hope you enjoys this .

* * *

It had been days . Several long ,treacherous , grueling days since Ruby , Jaune Nora , and Ren had begun their journey. Through aches and pains they had finally made it across civilization. A relatively large town known as Ragnarok. Much to the surprise off all of them seeing how rare a large settlement like Ragnarok exist so far away from the kingdom. Along with thriving for so long facing the constant threat of grimm.

They walked through the arch that read "Ragnarok " in bold elegant letters. They took in the uniqueness of the town around them. The town had features of the old consisting of old looking wooden and brick buildings weathered with age . Yet other buildings had a more modern feel to them like the ones they had grown quiet accustomed to in Vale. There were both people in horses and automotive moving about the town from where they stood .

"Hey there ", said a man. who stood next to a stack of crates nearest the arch . He was wearing a silver bowler cap with a green band , a dirty silver vest over an equally dirty green top , a loosely tied silver tie hanging around his neck , dirty and tadered silver dress pants , and black dress shoes. He smiled warningly at the group .

"Hello ", said Ruby a bit shyly .

Her eyes feel upon the man's bowler cap and she instantly felt queasy. She thought back to the last time she saw a bowler hat like that. When she was laying before Roman Torchwick on the burning atleasian flagship during the battle of Beacon. She remembered him monologuing on how the world was cold and cruel and how he survived . Then the next thing she knew he was swallowed whole by a large griffin .. She could have sworn she got a glimps of the red band on his bowler hat as he was getting swallowed . She shook her head trying to rid herself of the thoughts and looked at the man.

"You four must be new here aren't you ", he asked . His green eyes seemingly glowing with curiosity .

"Yes", Ruby responded almost automatically .

"Well then welcome to Ragnarok. Our small community that is filled with absolute wonder and adventure .", He said as he continued to smile and his eyes filled with glee. " Are you four planning on settling down permanently here in this small community? Or are you four just passing through this wonderous town of ours ?

"Just passing through", Ruby chirped.

The man's smile seemingly grew bigger upon hearing this response. "Splendid !", he declared . The group flinched a bit .

"Well judging by the look of it our id say you are all pretty exhausted. You four are in need of a place to rest and it just so happens I know a great place . Just head straight down the road behind me , then take a right and continue down , and then turn left and you should come across a good inn l", he said happily. He then got out of the way for the four of them to pass .

"Thank you ", said Ruby . As the four of them walked past him and began to head down the road .

"Wait a minute one more thing ", he called from behind them. They turned around to see him with his hat off dusting it .

"I'd be careful if I was you four ". He placed his hat back on his head . "After all this town is pretty dangerous . So I'd watch your back ". He tips his hat at the four as they turn around and continue down the road . Ruby waved as they continue down the road .

…..

They stood outside the building leaning against the wall. The sign next to them read "inn" on a bronze plaque . They were exhausted from many days of travel and they thought they would finally get a chance to sleep upon a real bed upon arriving at the motel. Only for the elderly inn keep to tell them that it would take half an hour to an hour to get their room ready.

I'm tired", Nora whined while using Magnhild for support .

"I know ",Ren replied. " It won't take much longer alright ".

Nora simply nodded somewhat contempt with his answer .

"You know we might as well look around . See if there's any stores near by to get more supplies", said Jaune .

"Alright let's go ", Nora said while pulling Ren along . Ruby and Jaune soon followed the two m

They walked down the cement ground looking around at the array of different buildings around them. Several wooden homes and others mad of bricks . They past a dinner as they continued along. They all noted the location as a place to visit later on .

They continued walking until two pairs of large hands grabbed both Jaune and Ruby from behind . Ren and Nora turned around in surprise when they heard Ruby let out a surprise yelp. Only to see two large men holding onto their friends . Nora growled and Ren braced himself but before any of them could react they were both grabbed from behind. The four of them are then carried half dragged in-between two buildings . They are then thrown to the cold and muddy ground.

Ren and Nora try to get up and attempted to draw their weapons. "uh Uh", a voice warns pressing a cold barrel of a gun against Nora's back . While someone else presses a barrel against Rens head. One of the goons aim their weapons at Ruby who was in the process of helping Jaune back to his feet .

"Please we don't want any trouble", Jaune said with his hands raised and his voice shaking.

" Shut up", one of the four goons barked. He jesters with his gun to one of his companions . " Disarm them and tie them ".

His companion nods and proceeds to remove their weapons , tossing then to the side forming a pile. He then proceeds to zip tie each of them as tightly as possible making it nearly impossible to move their hands.

"Search them for money while your at it ",the goon instructed him . The man who disarmed them let out a huff and proceeded to search. He removed a small wad of lien from Jaune and Rens pockets and held it up to his fellow companions to see . Before putting it into his vest .

Ruby couldn't help but feel as if this was coming. The guy they had meet earlier had seemingly warned them to be careful. However thinking back something felt off about the guy. He sent off a vibe she got off of Roman did every time she encountered him. On top of that he seemed so happy when he found out they were just passing through . His eyes seemingly got bigger and he looked eager and hungry . As if that information that information had triggered something primal within him . Ruby was force out of her train of thought when she and everyone else was forced face down into the mud.

"So what do you think should we kill them for the boss ", one of the goons ask.

"No", came a voice before any of the other goons could respond. Ruby felt her heart drop ten feet upon hearing the voice . The goons turned to see a man in a dirtied silver vest and silver and green bowler hat standing in the entry way of the gap between the two buildings . He slowly approached the group flipping a butterfly knife with a larger blade .

"Now ,now Jesse you know that's not how we do things here ", he smiled menacingly down at the four victims ."We like to take things nice and slow .

It was at that moment Ruby new she messed up and now she and her friends are all gonna die .

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed .

Up next : Chapter 5 : The unlikely hero .


	5. Chapter 5: The Unlikely Hero

**Chapter 5: The unlikely hero**

 **A/N :** **I'm here bringing you chapter 5 of this story .**

* * *

The man in the bowler hat continued to menacingly stare down at his four victims . He slowly began to twirl his butterfly knife . He then let his green gaze slowly drift over each of the four people that lay before him. He began to whistle a low show tune as he continued to flip his knife. He smirked. He wasn't dumb looking at these four he could tell that they were probably Huntsman in training or something . Just judging by their weapon and appearance they were much different then his groups usual victims. Although they had killed trained Huntsman before. But then again never this young. Well you know what they say first time for everything he thought to himself . While letting his menacing smile grow even bigger as he watch them squirm and wiggle .

He lets his eyes fall upon the girl in the red hood and he feels his smile turn murderous. She seemed so pleasant when he first laid his eyes on her. So kind and so innocent how much he wanted to rip her apart it brought such joy to his thought . However he can't kill her first after all that isn't how he operates .

Well then it's time to play his favorite game he thought to himself. He stops twirling his butterfly knife . He hears soft snickering coming from his gang . As they to know what's about to happen. He points his knife at the kid with the red hood first . He then turns his head to the side and covers his eyes with his had .

"One, two, three ,four, five", he begins to count pointing his knife at each person with each number. If I want you to be the one who gets the-"*crash*

He lets out an animalistic growl , he uncovers his eyes , clenches his knife even tighter and turns to the source of the commotion. To his surprise he sees one of his men faced down with someone standing on him. The person wore a black leather jacket with a red colored hood covering their face , with armor covering the entirety of their right arm , armor covering their left lower left arm, leg armor lay onto a blackish blur colored jeans. The stranger raised their shield in a defensive position and raised their sword to strike.

He looked down at the man who was faced down with a look of complete disgust . " Damn it Jesse I expected better of you ". He turned his head and looked at the remainder of his men who were just standing there in confusion and shock. " What are you lot waiting for take em ", he yelled .

One of his men Frank nodded. He flipped his rifle turning it into its double headed axe form and charged at the individual. He swung at the stranger high which they easily ducked under , hitting him once with their shield and then once with their sword. He let out a grunt as his aura took the hit , he then swung with his fist at the stranger , only for his fist to meet the strangers shield . The stranger then spun, hit Frank in the face with the brim of their shield stunning him , reaching into his pocket fast they removed the money on him , then , hit him twice with their sword , then threw their shield at his abdomen sending him flying backwards into a stack of garbage bags. He slumped over with a groan .

His remain two men Jimmy and Eddie glanced at each other briefly before raising their guns and proceeded to fire. The stranger raises their shield blocking the incoming fire , they then take cover behind a dumpster before returning fire with their assault rifle. Eddie and Jimmy easily jump out the way of the incoming fire, they proceeded to return fire. Still firing Eddie reaches into his coat and pulls out his collapsible club and proceeds to advance. Jimmy then reaches into his coat and pulls out his collapsible katana and he to proceed to advance toward the dumpster the stranger hid begin .

Both men continue to close in on the dumpster . Constantly firing upon it to prevent the stranger from firing back. The stranger desperately fires back occasionally but is forced back to cover from the incoming volly of fire . Just as Jimmy and Eddie are about to be with arms reach of the dumpster the dumpster is sent flying at them . Eddie jumps out the way while Jimmy is pinned against a wall . Eddie raises his gun at the stranger only to have his gun knocked from his hand by the strangers shield . The stranger then proceeds to slash at Eddie twice before kneeing him in the face , flips over him , raps their legs around his head as they flip over him , they then proceed to land by slamming Eddie's face into the ground . They then proceed to reach into his pockets removing anything of value from him.

Jimmy who had manage to free one of his arms begins to open fire at the stranger . The stranger rolls of Eddie's body with their shield raised . They begin to advance forward taking the incoming fire head on . Jimmy begins to get more and more frantic as the stranger continues to advanced . The stranger turns their sword into an assault rifle and proceeds to fire upon Jimmy as they continue to advance . One of the strangers shots knocks Jimmy's gun from his hand leaving him defenseless. Jimmy looks at his empty hand in complete fear and shock he then turns his head only to see a flash of the strangers sword . The stranger slashes at Jimmy's throat ,spins, and then kicks him in the head. Causing him to hit his head against the brick wall with enough force knocking him up.

The stranger then jumps onto the dumpster and searched themselves as the reach into Jimmy's coat removing his valuables. The stranger is then sent flying as the man with the bowler hats fist connects with the side of their face. The stranger recovers mid air and comes to a stop with a slide . The man with the bowler hat rolls up his sleeves ,then raises his knife , and rolls his hand in a taunting manner .

" Well come on then you fucking prick ", he taunts to the stranger.

The stranger tilts their head slightly before rolling backward turning their shield into a bow and fires three arrows at the man . The man dodges the first , cuts the second, and catches the third and throws it at the ground . He lets out an unhuman growl and charges at the stranger closing the distance between the two at an unbelievable speed . He swings at the stranger with his knife only for his blade to meet by the strangers shield , he goes in for a punch only to miss as the stranger flips over him . The stranger throws their shield at the man's spin ,catches it at the rebound ,they proceed to slash at his back .

The man lets out another inhuman growl and back hands the stranger hitting them across the face again . The stranger once again recovers with a roll . The man begins to flip his knife as he begins to charge at the stranger. Only for him to find himself being pinned against the wall by a dumpster , him being unable to move he lets out an animalistic roar . The stranger jumps on the dumpster fast ,throws their shield at their his throat, hits him on the nose with their shield , and then punches his head against the wall. The man lowers his head in defeat and unconsciousness . The stranger then quickly searches him and pulls out his valuables .The stranger then proceed to jump up between the two buildings and then ran off .

Ruby was both wide eyed and scared at the spectical that she just witness . While Jaune was wondering who the hell was that .

…..

PYRENA POV

I arrive back at the overgrown and abandoned scrapyard I call home a little past nightfall . I hope over the fence and land on the soft grass beneath. I look around scan the rusted and tadered remains of vehicles around me for any unwanted visitors. I get up and pulled back my hood once I realize there's no one here . I head to the entrance , I use my sembalance to open the metallic garage like door , closing it sofly as possible once I'm in .

I proceed to turn on the lights that are strung up along the ceiling. The lights that I have scavenged ,stolen, traded over the years . I I continue onward passing an array of rusted and unrusted pieces of metal that mad been refurbished or not. I keep on walking until I find it , it being what I consider my room. I reach into the darkness and feel against the wall , until I find it the switch to the dimly lit bulb that hung from the ceiling. I approach the makeshift desk in my quote on quote room and I remove the valuable that I stole from the goons.

I set down a couple wads of lien , a gold watch, silver locket , a gold and silver ring . Not a bad load . The goons had used one of the oldest tricks in Ragnarok. Have someone be super friendly and welcoming to newcomers , put a marker on the unsuspected victim in this case it was the tip of his hate , then once the victims are marked you take them down , then lead them somewhere secluded and Rob them. But in this case I robbed the robber following them since the first mark .

Once I'm contempt with my score I head to my bed and I begin to undress. I remove my qiever , shield, and sword and I put it against my makeshift nightstand . I the begin to take of my leg armor and I let it fall to the floor in a pile. I wince in pain as I begin to remove the armor from my right arm , slowly I begin to unbuckle the clamps and I slide it off my arm , letting it fall to the floor on top of my leg armor . I undo my armor on my left arm and I let it fall to the ground. I undo my ponytail causing my long red hair to fall onto my shoulders. I then remove my leather jacket and the white shirt underneath.

I let out a sigh . I approach the long cracked standing mirror that's in my room. Instantly I'm greeted to the sight of my scarred body. A small scare curling down under my left breast to the top of my belly button, a scare from a knife wound on my left shoulder , a small scar on the right side of my neck , my right cheek slightly purple and red from where the goon , and to top it off the small scar through my left eye brow. I turn around to look at my back and I'm created to the sights of more scares . An array of scares along my spine from where they used to hit me the most , to other scares from scraps , and then there's the purple and blue on my right arm that's causing me the pain . I slowly rotate my tired and aching arm only to regret it .

Damn it. Something begins to crawl up my body and by the time I turn back around he's on my shoulder. His pink nose curiously sniffing my bruised face. I slightly since as his cool breath hits the bruise. I run my hand through his reddish brown fur that covered his elongated body. I wince as his little tongue licks the bruise .

"Really buddy", I tell the ferret narrowing my eyes at him . Scout just simply dooks at me. I rub his head lightly before setting him down on the nightstand , he stands up and looks at me curiously. I slip on a shift red T-shirt before taking off my jeans and I put on pair of light grey jogging pants.

Scout makes a impatient noise . I walk up to the night stand and I extend my hand to the ferret. He immediately hops onto my open hand and proceeds to scamper up my arm until he's coiled around my neck. He affectionately licks my unbruised cheek . I stroke his soft head once before heading to the tattered and ripped matters I call a bed. I proceed to lift up the somewhat dirty sheets and I proceed to crawl under them , I roll on my unbruised side . Scout uncoils himself from around my neck and proceeds to Nestle himself in the blanket next to me. I let my fingers wrap around the handle of knife that's under my tattered pillow. I slowly begin to close my eyes and I slowly drift off to sleep . After all I'm beat and it had been a pretty long day.

* * *

 **A/N :** **That concludes chapter 5 I really hope you all enjoyed. Uh comment down below and tell me what you think of this story so far .**


End file.
